1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to shoe construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved separable shoe strap kit wherein the same permits selective association and mounting of an ankle strap to an existing shoe structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ankle straps have been utilized in cooperation with shoe structures to provide enhanced securement of an associated shoe to an ankle and leg portion of a wearer of the shoe as well as to accommodate contemporary fashion requirements.
Prior art ankle strap arrangements have typically been mounted in fixed manner relative to prior art shoe structures wherein individuals have been required to purchase replacement shoes in order to avail themselves of the use of an ankle strap arrangement. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,910 to LYON illustrative of an ankle strap arrangement utilizing either a single strap or a laced network to secure an upwardly extending extension of a rear portion of the shoe to an individual's ankle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,750,684 to LYON illustrates the use of an ankle strap mounted to a insole projecting segment mounted to an existing shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,394 to LINDH provides a foot ligament protective device utilizing a surrounding strap mounted to spaced loop members where underlying support surface mounting an individual's foot thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,743 to WETZ utilizes insole and ankle extensions mounted to an ankle brace to secure an individual's ankle between the extensions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,180 to THURSTON utilizes a guard for use with a ski boot and the like defined by a forward annular rigid member and an encompassing strap for securement about an ankle portion of the rigid member to provide an anti-chaffing barrier in use of the boot.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved separable shoe strap kit as addressed by the instant invention which overcomes the problems of ease of use in retrofitt securement of an ankle strap to an introducing shoe structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.